Seth O'Hara
Seth O'Hara was an Assassin's Creed universe character created by Fanfiction author Alex DeLyan. Born to a self-made wealthy father and his lower-class wife in 1689, Seth never intended to join up with a band of rogue pirates to earn his own fortune. But in 1710, Seth met several men and women who would later become known as the scourge of the oceans. Upon his new friendship with the group of buccaneers, he was convinced to sail for the West Indies. Leaving Ireland in the spring of 1710, Seth travelled on a schooner under the command of Nicholas Brown. West Indies Between 1711 and 1714, Seth became renowned as an infamous pirate having captained his own vessel, The Sapphire. By 1714, the reward for his capture was £5,000, one of the largest bounties to be placed on a pirate during the 1710's. Sometime in the spring of 1714, he prepared to leave Nassau for a tour of Hispaniola. He was betrayed by the travel crew he hired and sustained mortal injuries from the exploding rubble of the brig he sailed on. He survived, but was presumed dead by his friends in The Bahamas. However, Calico Jack saw him escape and agreed to keep his survival secret, for unknown reasons. Return To Nassau Having reached Ireland with healed wounds, in 1715, he was contacted by Jack Rackham who requested he come back to Nassau to help him find Anne Bonny, who had since started a relationship with Jack. Hesitantly, Seth accepted and docked in Nassau in February 1716, The Sapphire severely damaged. Agreeing to locate Bonny in exchange for sixty guineas, O'Hara left Nassau on 6th February, sailing for Kingston. Along the way, he found Bonny aboard Rackham's flagship, having stolen his sloop. The pair collected Rackham's payment and freed Anne a matter of minutes later, leaving Nassau for Havana, with Jack's money. Assassins Sometime in the winter of 1716, the couple arrived in Tulum to meet their friends who had long believed O'Hara dead. The group initially reacted with shock though later welcomed him back into the fold and Seth spent the next five months training as an Assassin under Ah Tabai's accommodation. By 1717, Anne and Seth were married though their union would not last long. Separation From Anne As of 1718, the couple had split up to due to several factors, primarily Bonny's affair with John Rackham but also because of her father, William Cormac had threatened to triple Seth's bounty if they remained together. To further infuriate the pirate, his flagship of seven years, The Sapphire capsized off the coast of Hispaniola. Soon after the crew washed up on a beach, Anne was picked up by her original husband, James Bonny who refused to take Seth aboard his sloop. Marooned On Florida While James Bonny sailed off to Nassau with his wife in tow, Seth was abandoned in Florida, which was only a small islet at the time. He spent four days on the island, with a near empty bottle of rum and a loaded pistol. On the fifth day of waiting, he crafted a beacon, waited hours for help and eventually caught the eye of Blackbeards man o' war, The Queen Anne's Revenge. He was welcomed aboard the ship by both crew and captain but later they sailed for Nassau, where Seth made his peace with Anne. After learning of her adulterous affair with the incapable, drunkard pirate captain Rackham, O'Hara began working for Edward Thatch to pay off his debts for saving him. Service Under Blackbeard For months, Seth sailed under Thatch with the intention of accruing his fortune and spending the rest of his time in the Caribbean aboard TQAR. The pair of them took seventeen ships in total, their biggest prize being a twenty-gun frigate and commanded the pirates vessel as part of a three-man team involving Israel Hands. In November 1718, the governor of Virginia, Alexander Spotswood deployed a dozen schooners out to North Carolina to capture or kill Edward Thatch and his crewmen. Despite being outnumbered and surprised, O'Hara fought to his full potential alongside Edward Kenway, who was also in North Carolina to talk with Blackbeard. In the wake of a failed attempt to save Thatch's life, O'Hara fled to Nassau, captaining his own new vessel, a frigate which he named the Lorina.